Hogwarts Whore
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: A crackfic about an OC nailing all our favorite Hogwarts characters. Background info inside.
1. Candles

**What would it be like to fuck our favorite Hogwarts students? You know you've thought about it. God only knows how much I have. It's probably not healthy, but I don't care. It's awesome.**

**So I had been thinking about this for a couple of days, partly inspired by the "Reasons why I'd fuck a [insert house here]" series, and then a conversation that led to the firm belief that this **_**needed**_** to be written. "I'm a Hogwarts whore" jump-started this whole thing. And then…Wizard God, awesomeness and insanity. You'll see.**

**Warnings: This character is a bisexual whore. This is a slightly OOC smut fic and I don't care.**

**This is set in an ambiguous time period, although the best guess would be Harry's sixth year. Because they're Hogwarts students, some characters may be underage, but assume everyone is fifteen and older. I cannot in good conscience write about under-fifteens having sex. Fifteen makes me a little squicky, but age differences may force me to do this. Most of the characters will be sixteen and seventeen though.**

**Super long AN is finished now! Time for shameless smut!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER ONE: CANDLES

Lillian stepped off the train at Hogsmead Station and looked around at the excited students rushing about and racing off with friends to claim thestral-drawn carriages. But she wasn't seeing the students as they were, or as she had known them for their years together in school. She was seeing them anew: as prey.

Lillian Blair, sixth year Ravenclaw, had vowed to violate as many students as possible this year.

She climbed in a carriage with fellow Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood.

"How as your summer holiday?" Luna asked.

"Oh, just fine. Yours? Did you and your father find anything new and exciting?"

"Oh, yes!" And she proceeded to detail how her father had taken her traveling and they had seen so many wonderful things. But Lillian wasn't listening; she was looking at the odd girl in a new light.

Luna was pretty with her long, well cared-for blond hair and smooth, white skin. But over the summer, she—like so many of their year—had blossomed. She had filled out in all the right way: Her breasts were perky and sumptuous beneath her figure-diminishing school uniform. Her vest was loose around the waist, so Lillian knew she was still somewhat thin, but her waist was distinguished.

She decided then and there that she would fuck Luna by the year's end. Luna was curious and adventurous, so convincing her into bed shouldn't be too difficult.

The carriages pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts and they left them. Luna paused to pet the thestral that Lillian couldn't see, but knew was probably there, at least if Luna was to be believed.

When Lillian saw that they were searching students' trunks at the gates, she panicked a bit. She had gone on a bit of a shopping spree and, while most of it was well hidden, she knew the professors would confiscate certain items—a strap-on had only one purpose, after all.

But her things were not searched thoroughly and she was not questioned. She strode onto the school grounds, breathing a sigh of relief.

Later that night, in the Ravenclaw dorms, Lillian was sitting on the floor with a piece of parchment and a quill, making a list of prey. She planned to hit every Weasley and Gryffindor boy, a few Gryffindor girls, and of course as many of her own house as she could. She wondered if she could get the Weasley twins and Patil twins to have threesomes with her.

Luna came over and sat beside her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Lillian moved the parchment quickly under her bed and looked at the other girl. Well, no better time than the present, right?

"Oh, nothing really. Luna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No. I've always been busy with classes and the Quibbler. Besides, people find me strange."

"I don't. I think you're really cool. And hot." Luna smiled and thanked her. Lillian put a hand on the other girl's and looked at her for her reaction. Luna seemed surprised, but not offended. "Would you like to go…someplace?"

"Lilli, are you soliciting me?" Luna asked, smiling, a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes."

"Follow me." Luna stood and Lillian quickly followed after her. They dressed in dark clothes and pulled on their cloaks, then went down to the common room. Padma Patil was down there, reading, and she looked up at us.

"Where are you two going?" she asked. She didn't need to say it was after curfew; I saw the disapproval in her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't tattle.

"Exploring. Want to join?" Lillian asked.

"No, thanks. I won't keep your secret if you're caught."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Then the two girls disappeared into the hall and Luna lead the way cautiously through the castle. They managed to get into an empty classroom without being noticed, thank all the gods.

Luna went and sat on one of the desks in front. Lillian smirked, knowing there would be students sitting there tomorrow, learning magic and not knowing what had been done only hours before.

Lillian went to Luna and put her hands either side of her on the desk. Luna leaned in and kissed the other girl. Lillian leaned into it, loving her soft lips. Lillian moved one hand to Luna's thigh and massaged it, causing the other girl to mewl softly. Luna wrapped her hands around Lillian's waist and pulled her between her legs. Lillian kissed down her neck, simultaneously removing her cloak and unbuttoning her top. Lillian removed her shirt and bra and bent to kiss her breasts. She sucked on one nipple, while massaging the other breast and pinching the corresponding nipple. Luna mewled and moaned in her high, spaced-out voice. She lay back on the table and Lillian followed her, climbing up on top of her.

Luna hastily and clumsily removed the other's cloak, shirt, and bra while Lillian continued to harass her glorious tits. She suddenly pulled Lillian up to her mouth and kissed her hard. They struggled out of their night trousers and Lillian moved down and looked at Luna's labia, covered in light blond hair. She nuzzled the hair and put a finger on Luna's clit. Luna jerked and moaned out.

Lillian smiled and began to rub Luna's clit, rolling and pinching it between two fingers. With her other hand, she gently, slowly, pushed a finger into the girl's vagina, up to the knuckle. Luna wriggled around the new intrusion and Lillian felt her swell and stretch and inserted another finger. She began scissoring, still rubbing Luna's clit, switching to a flat hand, then back to rolling it between her fingers.

Lillian changed position, still molesting Luna's clit with one hand, but paying homage to her breasts again with her mouth and free hand. Luna wrapped her arms around her aggressor and then her body became stiff as she rose to the crest of her pleasure. She shook and moaned, and then her body became entirely limp and she was panting into Lillian's hair.

Lillian lay on top of Luna as they girl recovered. Before long, they were dressing again and as they dressed, Luna asked, "What was that list you were making before?"

"Oh, well…I'm going to try to sleep with as many students as possible this year."

"As many as possible?" she asked as we left the classroom and began sneaking back to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Yeah. Wizard God have mercy on my vagina."

"I'm sure you'll make it through just fine. I'll light a candle for you next time I'm in the Great Hall."

"Bloody hell! Is that what all those candles are for?" Lillian asked, imagining the candle-filled ceiling of the Great Hall.

"I suppose so."

"I will never look at the Great Hall the same way. All I'll see is vagina-blessing candles."

Luna laughed as the two arrived at the entrance to the Tower. They solved the riddle together and went to their beds for some much-needed sleep.


	2. Herbology

**Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long, I was freaking out a little about HP. And as for last chapter, I didn't mean it to go lesbo, but oh well. It's been ages since I've written het porn. I did a handjob recently, but that's the closest I've gotten in a few years. I think the lesbian chapter was just my natural inclination towards homosexuality. Here's a straight chapter, which should be interesting.**

**The reason for who's next is because I saw a picture of him recently (well, several actually) and good goddamn has he grown up. Also, chest hair. I have a thing for chest hair. So yeah. Here we go.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm switching to first person because no matter how many times I try to write in third person I always switch back. At least, as far as OC's go. Sorry for the inconsistencies. Tell me which you prefer. In fact, tell me who you want to see her bang next. Input is **_**great**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER TWO: HERBOLOGY

I woke up the next morning energized and refreshed for a number of reasons: My awesome, first lesbian experience the night before; and that classes were starting today. I was glad to be back to my lessons.

I got out of bed and went to the restrooms to get ready. When I pulled on my uniform, I looked in the mirror and felt quite pleased with myself. Like Luna, I had begun to fill out, though less so; I was still rather baby-faced, but I had nice knockers and a clear hourglass figure, even beneath my robes.

I smiled and put on some lipgloss, then left for breakfast. As I walked into the Great Hall, I barely held back a snigger at the sight of the candles floating above us. Imagine, if every single one of those was a prayer for the elasticity of some girl, or virility of some boy? I had to look away before I started laughing like a maniac at the images filling my head.

Later, as I was walking to Herbology class, I saw Neville Longbottom up ahead. I smiled. Here's my next victim—er, lover. Of course.

I shook out my hair and jogged to catch up with him. "Neville! Hey, Neville!" I caught his arm and he looked at me in mild surprise.

"Oh, hi, Lillian. How were your holidays?"

"Good, good. How about you? Did you go anyplace special?" Looking at him, I saw he'd missed a couple places shaving this morning and had small patches of hair on his jaw line and neck. It was kind of hot.

"Not really. Gran and I went to Bath for a couple of weeks."

"Great. I've always wanted to go to Bath. Hey, you've gotten a lot taller since last year, you know that?"

"Yeah, I had to buy all new clothes," he said, laughing nervously.

I smiled and linked my arm in his. He looked at me nervously but not unhappily, and we went into the greenhouse together. We partnered up for lessons on oceanic plants and I stayed close to him the whole time, touching his hand or arm occasionally. By the end of class, he was actually somewhat comfortable with me, smiling and even joking.

As we were leaving the greenhouse and hiking back up to the castle, I said, "I've got a free period this afternoon. Do you want to meet up and…hang out?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great."

"Awesome! I'll see you then!" I said, trotting away to the other side of the castle, leaving Neville confused in my wake.

I found Neville after lunch in a study room and sat down beside him. He was reading an Herbology book but looked up when I sat. "Hey," I said quietly. I pulled his book from him, closed it, and set it on a nearby stack. "No more studying. It's the first day of classes, you are forbidden from studying too hard."

He laughed and submitted. Oh, this was going to be fun. I put my hand on his arm and leaned in to kiss him, softly and just long enough to really grab his attention. When I pulled back, he breathed, "Oh."

I giggled and said, "Yeah. I was wondering if you might help me out with a little dilemma?"

"Dilemma?"

"Yeah. I'm hornier than a dragon, and I want my first straight sexual experience to be with you."

"Oh wow. Uh…wait. First _straight_ experience? Was there a not straight experience?"

"You're so cute, Neville." I kissed his neck as I spoke. "Let's just be crazy."

I climbed atop the table and we started snogging, and I was running my hands through his hair. I started to loosen his tie when he pulled away and said, "Shouldn't we go someplace more private?"

"Well…where? This is pretty private."

"I know a place. Come on." He grabbed his books and led me through the stone halls of Hogwarts. Finally, we arrived at an old, worn tapestry, which Neville pulled aside to reveal a door. He looked up and down the corridor to check that we were unseen, then opened the door.

Inside was a large bed with a cushioned bench at the end of it. On one wall was a wet bar, which I checked and found held butterbeer. Nearby was a table with two chairs and record player on top, and a nightstand either side of the bed. When I checked the top drawer of one, I saw lube and condoms.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. It turns into whatever you need it to be—a study space, a hiding spot…" he said, trailing off as he looked around, blushing.

"A place to have sex."

"Er, yeah. That too."

I went and poured us both some butterbeer, then downed half of mine in one gulp. Neville sipped nervously at his, then took a huge gulp as I approached him. I took away his mug and kissed him. I loosened his tie, tossed it to the floor, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt with one hand while my other caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. He put his hands on my hips and finally got into the kiss. I pulled away and took off my sweater-vest and tie. We started getting a bit animalistic after that.

We walked clumsily, still snogging, to the bed, where I sat straddling his lap. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and nearly ripped it off of him, tossing it carelessly behind me. He started kissing down my neck while I hastily undid the buttons on my own shirt. He pushed it off my arms and I pushed him down backwards onto the bed. I looked at his chest and smiled predatorily. He had a good smattering of brown hair on his chest, thicker in the middle and trailing down below his belly button. I dipped my head and rubbed my face in the hair, running my hands down his shockingly toned arms.

Suddenly I was on my back with Neville's face above mine. I pulled him to me and snogged him until we were both breathless. He squeezed my breasts and I gasped. He pulled the cups down beneath them and kissed around the areola on one breast, then sucked the nipple into his mouth. I pushed him away a little too roughly, then sat up on my knees on the bed and stripped of the rest of my clothing, kicking it off the bed and diving at Neville, who had taken the cue to do the same. I felt his cock pushing into my thigh and looked down at it, taken aback by it's size: It wasn't huge, but it was a good seven or eight inches and not too skinny. Perfectly average, which was fine by me, at least for now.

I took his cock in my hand and stroked it slowly. He groaned, low and from the back of his throat. It turned me on even more. I was startled to feel Neville's fingers stroking my clit and labia, then he dipped one finger inside me and I moaned, burying my head in his shoulder. He started to stick another finger inside me, then I came to my senses enough to call a halt.

I moved to the nightstand and pulled out the lube and a condom. I ripped it open and, pinching the end, rolled it on him while he massaged my neck with his thumb, almost making me attack him again and snog him silly. But I managed to get the condom on, then put some lube on my hand and stroke him back to full stiffness.

Neville pulled me to him and then pushed me below him, kissing my neck and pushing two fingers quickly inside me. I mewled and held his head into my neck. He pumped and inserted a third finger. It hurt but it also felt good, especially with Neville sucking on my skin. Hell, just Neville, of all people, being dominant was incredibly hot.

"Nev…in me. Please. Fuck me."

He groaned and pumped with his fingers one last time. He stroked my clit with one finger as he pushed the head of his cock slowly inside me. I gritted my teeth as he slid in, slowly and gently. Finally, balls deep, he paused and I waited to adjust to the size of him. I wiggled my hips, the movement a signal to him that I was ready.

"Go. Fuck me, Neville," I whispered. He started pumping, slowly at first, but faster at my encouragement. I wrapped my legs around his hips and knotted my hands in his hair, digging in a bit with my nails.

"God, Neville! Ah, ah, harder!" I screeched, holding him tighter. I reached one hand down between us to finger my clit as he thrust faster and harder and deeper. He stiffened as he came, thrusting sporadically and spastically. As he began to come down, I felt my own orgasm rock me. I went incredibly stiff and then collapsed heavily as I finished.

Neville pulled out, both of us hissing at the strange sensation, and lay down beside me. I pulled the condom off of him, sure to keep the spunk inside, and set it on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Neville," I said. What do you say after sex? Whatever. It was good and I was thankful, so there.

"Was it okay?"

"More than okay," I said, kissing his cheek. We lay there silently for several minutes, then rolled reluctantly out of the bed. We dressed, finished our butterbeers, and split off to our next classes.

"See you later," I said, waving. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

That was fun.


	3. Threesome

**Hello, my fabulous little perverts! I had been planning to do a threesome, or two threesomes, but I got a request so I pushed it earlier. Warning, this will have some slash, aka, male/male. I'm devoting this chapter, and again this whole series, to Watson for continuous inspiration, and Annie for helping me get the details of this chapter figured out. LoveLoveLove!**

**Also, appropriate title is appropriate. Also also, I don't remember if I'm writing in first or third person anymore. Fuck consistency.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

CHAPTER THREE: THREESOME

I was lying with my head on my arms on my desk, just waiting for my last class to end so I could go do literally anything (or anyone) else. But I was stuck in Charms for—I checked my watch again—another fifteen minutes.

I sat up and stretched, grabbed my quill, and started doodling on my two lines of notes. Finally, as I finished a horrid drawing of a hippogriff, Charms ended and I joined the other students in the hall. I saw Ginny and went to say hi, because I hadn't seen her since we'd come back from summer holidays. We ended up chatting all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and I followed her in without a second thought. I saw the Patil twins in one corner, each wearing different robes according to her house. I waved at them and they waved back before I disappeared into the stairwell.

When I emerged at the top of the stairs, I realized I had not followed Ginny into the girls' dormitory, but had taken a detour into the boys' dorm. Where Seamus was sucking Dean's cock.

"Hey, there," I said.

They jumped away from each other, flushed and breathing heavily and looking _damn fine_. "Wh-what're you doing here?" Seamus asked, wiping at some precum on his cheek. Dean did nothing to conceal his dick or pull his pants up from around his thighs.

"Well, I thought I was following Ginny, but I guess I went up the wrong staircase. So you two are thing, yeah?"

"No we're _not_ a thing!" Seamus said heatedly, at the same moment as Dean said, "A bit, maybe." They looked at each other, about to get in a recycled fight, if I read their expressions right.

"Whatever, I don't care if you're gay or together or what. All I want to know is: Can I join?"

They both looked at me, surprised, argument forgotten. Then at each other, communicating silently in that way only best friends and true lovers can, and they nodded. "Sure," Dean said. I dropped my bag and stripped to my skivvies in remarkable time. Seamus' eyebrows rose at my speed, in fact.

I approached them and sat on Dean's bed beside him, put my hand on his cock, and kissed him deeply. Seamus put his hand around Dean's cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Dean moaned into my mouth and wrapped an arm around my waist. I sucked on his lower lip while he massaged my still panty-clad ass. I moved my hand up under his shirt and lightly scratched his chest while Seamus took over stroking Dean's dick. I pinched a nipple and thrust my tongue into Dean's mouth at the same time.

Dean's hand moved up my back to unhook my bra and we separated so he could slide it off. I lay down on Dean's bed and pulled the boys to me to suck my tits. I was barely containing myself, writhing and keening, high and quiet. I suddenly slung one leg around Seamus' waist, grabbed the nape of his neck, and thrust my hips up into him, while they both kept licking and sucking my nipples.

Dean and Seamus worked together to lift me up and lay me on top of Dean, who used his hands to keep massaging my breasts and rolling and pinching my nipples. Meanwhile, Seamus licked and kissed his way up my thighs and pulled my panties down with his teeth. He thrust his tongue in my pussy and swirled it, so deep that his face was pressing hard against my skin. I moaned at this and bucked my hips, wrapping my legs around his shoulders and reaching back to wrap my arms around Dean's neck.

"Oh god, oh god. Uh, yes, nnn, that feels—f-f-fucking fabuloussss," I stammered as the boys continued to molest me. I stiffened as Seamus fingered my clit and after only a few moments, I came and collapsed onto Dean. After several long moments, I blinked my eyes open and sat up. Dean's cock was still somewhat stiff and pressing against my ass, and Seamus was just massaging Dean's balls with a hungry look on his face. Hm. He ate me out, but he really wants cock. That's pretty damn hot.

"Guys…I have an idea. Can I buttfuck one of you?"

"'Scuse me?" Seamus asked, looking up from Dean's nuts.

"Have either of you done anal?"

"Well…yeah," they said together. Oh man, these two needed to get married. They were too cute.

"I have a strap-on. Can I top one of you?"

Seamus shrugged and I smiled and walked stiffly to my schoolbag. I grabbed my wand, pointed into the bag, and accio'd the strap-on and condoms.

"You keep that in your bag?" Dean asked.

"I'm having a slutty year, and safety first!" I proclaimed happily, strolling back to them. I stepped into the harness and then ripped open a condom and rolled it onto the dildo. I grabbed another condom and looked between Dean and Seamus. "Who wants to be my bitch?" I asked, causing them to laugh.

"Not happening," said Seamus, shaking his head, still laughing.

"No, no. I bottomed last night. It's your turn. My ass needs to recover," Dean protested.

"Fine. But be gentle with me," he told me, grinning and I barely suppressed a predatory grin.

I leaned in and kissed Dean, slowly stroking his dick back to attention. I ripped open the condom and rolled it on, stroking at the same pace once the latex was on. I reached over and undid Seamus's zip, then stroked both boys at once. Dean reached over and stroked my strap-on and I moaned. I stood up and pulled the boys up by their shirts. "Kiss. And strip each other," I ordered. They did so without question and, Merlin, it was hot.

Once everyone was naked, I reached over to Seamus' ass and started fingering him. Dean cast a lube spell for me and I pushed two fingers inside, then three, scissoring and stretching. Dean cast a lube spell on himself and started to finger me from behind and I mewled as I shoved my fingers up into Seamus, who was grunting and kissing my neck. Suddenly, Dean thrust into me and I gasped and slammed my head down into Seamus' chest. Once I'd recovered, I spun Seamus around and eased "my cock" into his ass. I'd always wanted to peg, and I finally had my chance. And do I even need to say how hot it was?

As Dean pounded into me, I pounded into Seamus, whose knees soon buckled and he lay on his chest on Dean's bed, rubbing his cock into the sheets. We moved in great rhythm, once I'd got the hang of it. With a little direction, I even found Seamus' prostate. Dean was pounding me hard with his hot black dick, his balls smacking against me as he thrust, while I thrust into Seamus and gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise. He tried to sit up, but I pushed his head back into the sheets and pounded him harder. The inside of the strap-on was rubbing my clit like no tomorrow and watching the purple dildo sink into Seamus while Dean, his boyfriend and best friend, fucked me was more than I could take. I came again and fell onto Seamus back, rocking my hips slowly, then quickly again as I got my strength back. Dean came just as I was getting up to speed again in Seamus, who came shortly after.

We all collapsed on each other until we were able to sit up. I grabbed my wand and cleaned us all up while Dean tossed the condoms. I got dressed and tossed the now clean strap-on and extra condoms back into my back. "I better go," I said. "Thanks for that. It was fun."

"Bye," they said, waving at me as I sneaked down the boys' stairs and onto the girls' stairs.


End file.
